Hormony
by Domina abs Argentum
Summary: Okres dojrzewania i burza hormonów przynoszą nieoczekiwane skutki... Uwaga: one-shot, yaoi.


(Betowała Akari)

Harry leżał nagi na łóżku i spod rzęs patrzył na stojącego w progu, opierającego się w nonszalanckiej pozie o framugę, długowłosego mężczyznę. Oblizał usta i rozchylił trochę uda, eksponując swojego lekko już pobudzonego członka.

Widząc jak kącik ust starszego czarodzieja unosi się w pełnym aprobaty uśmiechu, wiedział już, że tym razem wygra i mężczyzna mu się nie oprze.

Powolutku, prowokacyjnie przesunął ręką po pościeli, unosząc dłoń do ust. Opuszkami pieścił delikatnie własne wargi, muskając je wilgotnym języczkiem. Cały czas patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek prosto w rozpalające się blaskiem pożądania stalowoszare oczy mężczyzny.

Jego dłoń ruszyła dalej, leniwym ruchem przesuwając się po smukłej szyi, nieomylnie muskając najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca. Miejsca, o których blondyn doskonale wiedział. Brunet jęknął, podniecony własnym dotykiem i pożądliwym spojrzeniem stojącego w drzwiach czarodzieja. Smukłe palce przemknęły przez obojczyk, chwytając sterczący już sutek i pocierając go mocno i podszczypując. Wyrywały kolejne jęknięcia z ust nastolatka, wijącego się w pościeli.

Potter jeszcze przez chwilę maltretował różowy punkcik, ale jego cierpliwość powoli się kończyła. Kusząco przesunął ręką w dół, gładząc napinający się z przyjemności brzuch. Ominął najbardziej potrzebujące dotyku miejsce i przeciągnął dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie uda, odchylając je jeszcze bardziej na bok. Czując pożerający go wzrok czarodzieja, zacisnął dłoń na delikatnej skórze, pozostawiając na niej paznokciami różowe smugi i rozpaczliwie szarpnął biodrami, unosząc w górę w pełni napięty członek.

Jeśli mężczyzna zaraz do niego nie przyjdzie, to nie wytrzyma i zrobi to sam… Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, skamląc bezwstydnie i uniósł rękę, pragnąc zacisnąć palce na pulsującej boleśnie erekcji.

Jednak zanim zdołał jej w ogóle dotknąć, jego nadgarstek został pochwycony w żelaznym uścisku, odciągającym jego dłoń na bok. Poczuł, jak jego penisa obejmują gorące, zdolne usta, a jednocześnie nawilżone czymś zimnym palce gwałtownie wdzierają się w jego wnętrze, rozciągając go mocno. Wplótł palce wolnej dłoni w jasne włosy i zawył z rozkoszy, mocno wypychając biodra w przód.

- Luuuucjusz… - jęczał doprowadzany do szaleństwa przez sunący po jego męskości język, czując, że długo już nie wytrzyma.

Malfoy senior jakby rozumiejąc odsunął się lekko i unosząc w górę jego pośladki, wszedł w niego jednym szybkim pchnięciem. Harry wrzasnął ochryple z bólu, ale mężczyzna nie dał mu ani chwili na przyzwyczajenie, poruszając się w nim od razu mocno i brutalnie.

Brunet już po chwili wił się i jęczał, czując ocierający się o jego prostatę członek.

- Tak… ooch tak… Lucjuszu błagam… mooocniej… - sam nie wiedział, czy swoje prośby wykrzykiwał, czy szeptał, ale nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia. Teraz liczyła się dla niego tylko i wyłącznie olbrzymia przyjemność, jaką dawał mu mężczyzna.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szarmancko słysząc błagania młodziutkiego kochanka i przyspieszył swoje ruchy, jeszcze mocniej wbijając się w to ciasne, chętne wnętrze. Jego włosy kołysały się przy każdym silnym pchnięciu, idealnie zbudowane ciało pokrył lekki pot.

Harry krzyknął ponownie, a pod jego powiekami rozbłysła feeria barw, kiedy doszedł gwałtownie, czując jednocześnie jak wypełnia go gorąca sperma.

_.-*-._

Przez chwilę leżał uspokajając oddech, po czym usiadł w zmiętej, przepoconej pościeli i popatrzył z wypiekami na białawe plamy na bieliźnie.

- Ja rozumiem, że jestem w takim wieku i hormony mi buzują – mruknął do siebie, opadając na poduszki i zasłaniając czerwoną twarz ramieniem. – Ale dlaczego muszą mi się śnić erotyczne sny z ojcem innego ucznia? I to jeszcze czyim?!

Zaśmiał się rozpaczliwie, dziękując w duchu wszystkim mocom za to, że kilka dni temu rzucił na swoje łóżko zaklęcie wyciszające. Chyba trudno byłoby mu wytłumaczyć kolegom, dlaczego krzyczy przez sen, jęcząc jednocześnie imię Lucjusza.

Szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie czyszczące i przekręcił się na bok, próbując o tym nie myśleć i ponownie zasnąć. To było takie żenujące…


End file.
